1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an absorbent article for absorbing body fluids and exudates, such as urine and fecal material. More particularly, the present invention relates to absorbent garments, such as disposable diapers and adult incontinence garments, which are configured to collect and contain fecal material and avoid leakage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional absorbent articles, such as disposable diapers, employ absorbent materials located between a liquid pervious topsheet and a liquid impermeable backsheet to absorb body exudates. Such conventional absorbent articles have also typically included elasticized waistbands and leg cuffs to help reduce the leakage of body exudates.
However, many of such conventional absorbent articles have not been completely satisfactory. For example, many conventional absorbent articles have not completely contained the body exudates within the article during use thereby undesirably resulting in leakage which has soiled the clothes of the wearer. This leakage problem has been particularly evident in the crotch area of such absorbent articles when runny or watery fecal material has been excreted by the wearer during use. Typically, the crotch area of such articles is relatively narrow to provide optimum fit between the legs of the wearer. The narrow crotch and corresponding low amount of absorbent material in the crotch area has adversely affected the ability of the article to absorb and contain all of the body exudates which are typically discharged in this area thereby resulting in leaks. Such problems are magnified when the wearer is particularly active and continually exerts pressure on the crotch area of the article. The leakage problem has also occurred because the excreted fecal material has had an affinity for the skin. As a result, such fecal material has traveled along the skin of the wearer and has not been sufficiently contained and controlled within the absorbent articles.
Some conventional absorbent articles have included elasticized containment or barrier flaps at the leg sections of the article to reduce such leaks. However, such containment flaps have not completely eliminated all leakage from the article. For example, exudates such as runny fecal material have remained on and been transferred along the skin of the wearer until they escape through small openings between the containment flaps and the body of the wearer. Such openings between the body of the wearer and the containment flaps have been caused by improper fit of the article about the wearer and the movements of the wearer during use.
As a result, although such containment flaps have improved the performance of such articles, there remains a need to further reduce the number of leaks and, in particular, the number of leaks of fecal material from such absorbent articles.